Life from Life
by cogito-ergo-amo
Summary: Prequel to No Secret; why Magenta and Riff Raff hate Frank so much
1. Default Chapter

Here it is, as promised, the first chapter of my latest offering to the Gods of fiction, the prequel to "No Secret". I am very proud of this, and have to offer huge amount of thanks to Darkwolf for all of her help on this.through writer's block, stress and general neuroticness, she's just quote some Bowie at me and suddenly it didn't all seem so bad. Not sure what inspired me to write this fic, but here goes anyway.  
  
Magenta's POV by the way. If it goes down well I MIGHT do a Riff's POV for the same fic (called "milking the franchise", I believe. Enjoy!  
  
******* Absolute obedience to the master was the Transylvanian way. Riff Raff and I had been born into a lower class family, so we were brought up knowing that we would amount to little more than menial tasks and service. We never thought twice about our role within society, but from an early age we had envied and resented the upper classes, even the family were in service of; The Furters, Transylvanian nobility. Our father had passed away shortly before I was born, suicide, when my brother was four years old, leaving just our mother to take care of us. As a result, we had both been working from almost as soon as we could walk. The Furters had a son, Frank, seven years my senior, who we often waited upon. For the earlier years we had been simply playmates, indulging in innocent games to cater to Frank's every care, but as the young master had matured, so too the games began to take on a more sinister tone and by the age of 13 I had lost all but a shred of my innocence. I still held onto my virginity but there was little else left of my honour. My brother was always protective of me and I knew that Frank's behaviour towards me upset and angered him, but we were both powerless against him. He was our master and we had to bow to his every whim.  
  
A part of me believes that it was Frank's unwanted attention that drove us into each other's arms. We were just two kids trying to earn a bit of extra cash for our family but we were so alone, Frank's behaviour alienated us and we saw little of any other youngsters, even the other servants our age spent little time with us. It started like any other relationship, we would exchange coy glances, play on each other's words, deliberately brush past each other now and then, but there it stopped. We were brother and sister, we weren't allowed to be in love like that! It was never mentioned and we both pushed it to the back of our minds. If anything should happen between us and be discovered then we would almost certainly be cut off from society. Sexual deviation was considered perfectly acceptable on Transsexual, but incest was an arrestable offence. Both Riff and I prayed that the feelings would go away by themselves, that our repression of them would speed this along. For a time, we prevailed. But our denial was not to last.  
  
I had been a relatively late developer. I didn't have any recognisably female features until well into my fourteenth year. I knew that I wasn't much to look at. My brother would often tell em how lucky he felt to be related to what he described as his "beautiful creature" but I couldn't believe him. I was never in the company of males other than Frank and Riff so I had never felt like an object of desire. It was an aspect of myself I had never been able to realise. 


	2. chapter 2

Okay. Chapter two. What do you want, a ticker tape parade? R and R if ya like. It's a shortie but the next ones will be longer and better ;)  
  
*******  
  
I knew that the master had been sexually active for several years. Knowing that he could always find himself a partner allowed Riff Raff and I to feel a little more secure around him. Riff Raff was a charming young an and as a result had been involved with a couple of the younger female servants of the house. He had not been in any serious relationships, but I knew that he was no longer a virgin. Even for brother and sister we were particularly close, there was nothing we hadn't told each other, except for our mutual feelings for one another. I had never had a relationship with another person. Even though Frank had made me perform countless favours for him, I was still a virgin, it was my one true possession that I could give to the one I loved. It belonged to me. Even though the upper classes of Transsexual had an incredibly relaxed attitude to sexuality, I knew what I wanted and that was to hold on to my virginity until I met the one I was truly in love with, truly wanted to share it with. I don't know who I was hoping to be with, I had little contact with anyone other than the Furters, my family and the other servants, I just convinced myself that one day I would find the right person. If I didn't, then I would die a virgin. It did not take a male to give me pleasure, my first time would be beautiful, perfect.  
  
I was a fool to think such things. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3. I think it might be this one where it starts to get a bit nasty and R-rated. Not sexually explicit, but features unpleasant situations. Thanks to Magenta4ever and RegFrankieFan!  
  
*****  
  
I was kept late after work for cheeking the master again. I didn't know what was wrong with me lately, every time I was treated unjustly I couldn't help but talk back, even if it was to my superiors. Personally, this time I felt more than justified in my anger at Frank. I had spent over three hours preparing dinner for the ungrateful swine, but had failed to noticed that I had garnished his meal with flat-leaf parsley instead of coriander. He refused to eat it and told me that I was no use except for when I was on my knees. I hadn't been able to control my anger, I went to slap him but Riff Raff grabbed me round the waist and held me back, so I simply spat at Frank, against my better judgement, but I had been so incensed, I had to do something. Unsurprisingly, this had earned me an extra three hours of after-dark, unpaid service and a sound beating from Frank. The sick bastard enjoyed administering that.  
  
My mother and Riff had long since gone home but my brother had promised not to sleep until he knew that I was home safely. The Furters were having another party, so I was confined to cleaning the rancid cellar for the whole night. After only an hour I was exhausted, this wasn't even a job given to an adult servant who had committed such a relatively minor offence as cheeking their master. I felt a black mood creep over me, it wasn't really a depression but it was enough to draw tears to my eyes. I tried to blink them away, but I didn't stand a chance against my seething teenage emotions.  
  
I wiped my face hurriedly on my apron as I heard the door open, but Frank had already seen my vulnerability.  
  
"Oh, stop snivelling! You've brought this upon yourself!" I was too weak to argue with him. I simply hung my head, my hair falling limply to cover my face. "Well? Aren't you going to say anything?" I glanced up at him. He was trying to provoke me, to what end I wasn't sure, but I didn't trust him for an instant. He walked towards me and I tried to sink further into the shadows, to no avail. Frank reeked of Marijuana and red wine. He was a dangerous young man at the best of times, but it was much, much worse when he was drunk. The physical scars of both me and my brother held testament to that. He was getting more and more angry at my lack of a response but I didn't have to energy to argue with him and risk what he might do to me if I dared to speak. He slapped my cheek, the sound echoing around the damp stone room. I recoiled slightly, looking away but saying nothing, fresh tears falling defiantly down my cheeks. He grabbed my wrists, pinning my arms to my sides, his eyes flashing with malice and it was then that I realised just what he was going to do to me. I looked into his eyes, frozen by fear, managing to shake my head and mentally urging him to take mercy upon me, but instead he forced a rough kiss onto my lips. I could taste the nicotine, the dope and the wine and I fought to keep myself from retching. I was sure this wasn't real, it must be a nightmare, I would wake up now, in my bed, with Riff Raff asleep on the opposite side of the room. Four months short of my 15th birthday, my master was about to take from me the one possession I cherished and truly had to call my own. Wracked by sobs, I pleaded with him to let me go and not to do what I knew he was planning on, but my words fell on deaf ears. I squealed in protest as he slid his hands underneath my shirt and bra, feeling my new, feminine figure. I tried to call out, to fight back, but he was far too strong and he slapped me again for struggling against him. "Unless you want your whole family to be out of a job and out of society for life, you will keep your mouth shut, you filthy little bitch." Struck dumb by fear, he pinned me against the wall. I silently wept for the duration of the ordeal. I felt the cold cellar wall causing abrasions all over my back, I felt his hot breath on my face and neck, felt the touch of his foul skin against mine. It wasn't supposed to be anything like this, it should have been beautiful, perfect, for love. This was not even close. It wasn't love, it was pain, pain born out of spite and Frank's total disregard for me as a lower class being. I remember pain, I remember blood, I remember blackness.  
  
********  
  
Well, that was chapter 3. I'm not good at writing these violent and/or depressing chapters. So be gentle! And I would like to take this opportunity to state my opinion that flat leaf parsley and coriander are the same damn thing.probably. 


	4. Chapter 4 sometimes I just don't do titl...

Chapter 4. One or two people thought that chapter 3 went a bit too far in the nastiness, and yeah it did. But I guess I needed that to kind of set up a lot of the angst that goes on later. This chapter is a little less "out there" Enjoy!  
  
********  
  
I came round about two hours later. I could still hear the party upstairs and for a moment I had forgotten what had happened to me, but the stench of mould creeping into my nostrils brought it all back to me. In a state of shock, I refastened my blouse and skirt and silently crept back to our servant's quarters.  
  
The clock chimed 2am as I quietly closed the door behind me. I prayed that mother and Riff Raff had gone to bed so that I wouldn't have to talk or think about what had happened. I felt unclean, like it was my fault that this had happened, like I should have tried harder to stop him. I crept to the living room, I'd sleep on the sofa for the night, it would save waking my family up. I was shocked therefore to walk into the living room to find him perched on the edge of a seat. His concern was immediately visible and he obviously hadn't slept at all. I stood in the doorway staring at my feet, not saying a word. Riff Raff walked over to me and gently lifted my chin, forcing me to look into his eyes. He wiped a stray tear from my cheek and his cold fingertips passed over the fresh bruise there, making my flinch slightly. He grimace apologetically.  
  
"What happened to you?" I shook my head and said nothing. I never wanted to speak to anybody again, not even my own brother. He looked me up and down, his face changing from worry to horror as he surveyed my torn blouse and bloodied apron. I knew that he could tell what had happened, but he wouldn't admit it to himself without confirmation from me. "He did this to you." It was barely even a question. He knew that Frank was to blame for my injuries, but I was sure he didn't know what else had happened. Given the choice I would have kept it that way.  
  
"I'm going to bed now, brother, I'm exhausted." I turned towards our bedroom.  
  
"Magenta! Don't you dare just walk away!" He grabbed my arms and pulled me around to face him. There was little I hated more than when he got like this. I loved him and I know that he treasured me above anything else, my brother was a wonderful creature but he could be so jealous and quick to anger. "I want you to tell me exactly what happened." I shook my head, trembling once again, with a few hot tears still falling down my face. "Don't ignore me!"  
  
"Nothing happened! Please, Riff Raff, you're tired, please, don't be so irrational, I fell over into a doorframe, that's all, we can talk in the morning." I sounded pathetic, nobody would believe that, but it was all I could think of. Riff Raff let go of my arms and stared at me with a look I could only describe as disgust.  
  
"You slept with him didn't you? You only got those injuries because you let him have his way with you? You gave him what he wanted!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"You told me, PROMISED me, you were saving yourself!"  
  
"I WAS! I mean, I am."  
  
"Then what happened?"  
  
"It's none of your concern."  
  
"You're my sister, of COURSE it's my concern if you're whoring yourself out to the master!"  
  
"Please, don't ask me any more questions, Riff, I can't stand this right now."  
  
"I thought this was something we could talk about. I thought you cared enough about me to tell me these things."  
  
I hated it when he used lines like that. He knew that I would always try to defend my loyalty to him, I couldn't bear the idea of him thinking I didn't trust him 100%, and it hurt me so badly that he would suspect willing unfaithful behaviour.  
  
"Riff Raff, I didn't.it wasn't.I mean." I started crying again. I had tried to resist it, but there are some things you can't argue with. The urge to break down was too great. My brother's anger instantly faded, his tone once again gentle.  
  
"Magenta, my love, my beautiful sister, what happened?" I shook my head defiantly. How could I tell him that I had let somebody do this to me? I was filthy, an ugly, dirty creature. It was all my fault that this had happened, I didn't deserve to even see my dearest brother again, I had betrayed him and, from the expression of dawning realisation on his face, he had worked it out too. Incensed does not even begin to cover his reaction. "He fucked you?" I once again cast my gaze to the floor and said nothing. "The bastard raped you, didn't he?" I pressed myself against the wall convinced that he was going to act out his anger on me, I was sure that I would be the root of his frustration, I was his sister and I had let him down in the worst way I possibly could have. Riff continued to rant "How DARE he? He could have had anybody on the planet, how could he do this to you, my sister, blood of my blood? I'll kill him. I'm going to rip him limb from limb and feed him to the dogs, I-"  
  
"SHUT UP!" I don't know what came over me, but I couldn't bear the tension. Something had to snap. There was no point in trying to calm myself down now; I was absolutely hysterical. It was a wonder that mother didn't come downstairs. I continued "Just stop it, I beg of you, I can't stand hearing you like this, especially because it's Frank who's driven you to this. Please, brother, don't speak that was!" I collapsed, gasping for breath, into his arms. I continued to sob and Riff Raff's anger seemed to dissipate instantly. He held me closely and provided the compassionate contact I so desperately needed at that moment. He gently kissed the top of my head, stroking my hair as he led me over to the couch. I curled up into a foetal position, my head resting in his lap, now crying silently. He placed one arm protectively across my body and stroked my hair with his free hand. I felt safe. Just his touch restored a part of my shattered feelings of security.  
  
******** hmm, not entirely happy with this, but it's the best I could do. I'm not writing from experience of being in either magenta OR riff's situations, so I've kinda had to go out on a limb. Please R and R, I really want to know what you think of this so far. 


	5. Chapter 5

5th Chapter. Typing these up is the most boring thing in the world. But if I don't, then I don't get to share them and then the writing would be pointless! This is a shortie, but I wanted to include a chapter like this. Enjoy!  
  
********  
  
We stayed there until the next morning, gently drifting in and out of sleep. I woke several times with a start as last night's horrific events replayed themselves in my mind, but every time I awoke, Riff Raff would kiss my cheek and whisper softly to me, tightening his arms around me, until I was lulled back to sleep.  
  
From then on, I tried to put the events of that awful night behind me. Neither Riff nor myself ever mentioned it to our mother. I think she guessed that I was now sexually active, secretly thrilled that I was finally growing up. The truth would have killed her. She had served the Furter family since she was half my age and in her eyes the family could do no wrong.  
  
My relationship with my brother had not deteriorated as I had at first feared, we were now closer than ever. My love for him grew by the day and I prayed every night that he could feel the same way. I was no longer worried by the social stigma associated with incest, all I knew was that my brother would take care of me, always. He was the only man I would ever be able to trust now. For two days after my ordeal, he took my duties upon himself in addition to his own, but I knew that I couldn't avoid Frank forever. I was sickened to return to work and find Frank behaving just as he always had. Sickened, but not surprised by his complete lack of remorse. I couldn't bear the thought of being left alone with the master again, luckily this wasn't an issue; my brother wouldn't let me out of his sight whenever Frank was around, much to the annoyance of the master, Riff Raff always seemed to come up with an excuse so that I need never be alone, for which I was immeasurably grateful.  
  
Two weeks after my experience with Frank, our mother was working a late shift, leaving my brother and I home alone again. We normally sat snuggled together on the sofa, so our kissing was simply and extension of our closeness and our eventual lovemaking was, as we saw it, a deeper way of expressing our affection and loyalty to one another. I was not, and never will be, ashamed of our love. Incest was a filthy word, a filthy word for a filthy thing. If incest was so wrong then this simply couldn't be called incest. We were just two people, deeply in love. The fact that we were brother and sister didn't have to make that wrong.  
  
How could emotion as deep as ours possibly be wrong? 


	6. Chapter 6

Laa.as Patricia Quinn said to me last weekend when I, ahem, "enthused" about Shock Treatment to her, "I really wish I could see this again, as you see it". That just seemed to apply to how I feel about this. I'm very proud of this fic, and I'm glad that there are a couple of you out there who are enjoying it too. I also realised that I forgot a disclaimer. I own nothing. Talk to Fox. I'm a 16-year old British girl with no money. Don't sue me.  
  
*******  
  
Two months passed and twice my monthly bleeding did not come. I didn't dwell on it, I just tried to push it to the back of my mind. The past few weeks seemed to have been more hectic than ever, we were rushed off our feet all the time, so it wasn't difficult for me to not notice my lack of menstruation. However, the third time it didn't happen, I began to worry a little more. I became paranoid, checking my reflection in every mirror. Had I put on a few more pounds? Was my uniform every so slightly tighter than it had been before? Not only that, but recently I had been even more emotional than normal. Surely I couldn't be.? Who should I talk to about this? If I was, whose was the baby?  
  
Another six weeks went by. I looked in the bathroom mirror at myself, wearing only my underclothes. My breasts were undeniably larger. Not only that, they were also much more tender than normal, almost sore. I looked like a wreck, quite frankly. I hadn't been able to keep food down for almost a week and I had hardly slept for hot flushes. I turned away from the mirror and laughed incredulously. I couldn't handle this, I wasn't ready for this, I was still a child myself, there was no way I could be having a baby, but the evidence was there, undeniably, staring me in the face every time I looked in a mirror. I was pregnant. Even though there was a chance it was my brother's child, I blamed Frank. How could he have done this to me? I hated him, I hated the baby and I hated myself because, when it came down to it, I was the one to blame, I was weak enough to let Frank hurt me, put me through what he had. I honestly believed I deserved every hardship facing me at that point, but I had more pressing matters to deal with. Now that I was sure, I had to tell somebody else. I couldn't go through this alone.  
  
"Magenta?"  
  
My brother, knocking on the door. "You've been in there for half an hour." I said nothing, I whipped around to face the door as my brother walked through. He stared at me for a moment.  
  
"Tell him" I tried to ignore the voice in my head, begging me to let him know "Tell him!" They grew more urgent. "Tell him NOW!"  
  
"Riff Raff, I'm going to have a baby." 


	7. Chapter 7

Next chapter, I own nothing, and so on.  
  
********  
  
I couldn't look at him, but I could feel his eyes on me. When I did glance at him, I saw he had paled, a look of pure shock on his face. The silence seemed to last for hours. I couldn't stand it, I tried with all my willpower not to let them, but the tears soon sprung to my eyes and one or two made their way down my cheeks. I didn't want to cry, I felt weak and helpless when I cried, I hated it, but my brother held me close to him and allowed me to sob for as long as I needed to. It was as if floodgates had been opened, I thought I would never cease my weeping, but eventually a sense of calm descended upon me. Riff Raff carried me to my bed and I curled up under the covers with him watching over me. My breath was coming in uneven starts when I finally broke our silence.  
  
"I'm sorry" He smiled benignly at me, still in a state of shock.  
  
"You've nothing to be sorry for." His expression then reflected suppressed anger. "I should have been more careful with you, but then I did, I mean, I thought."  
  
"You did all you could, I know," I paused and flinched as I allowed the memory of Frank back to the front of my mind. "But he didn't." Riff Raff looked as if it pained him simply to hear that. He kissed the top of my head, then gently pulled back the covers and planted a soft kiss on my abdomen.  
  
"I love you." With that, he left me to drift into sleep.  
  
My brother had fallen asleep at the foot of my bed. I watched him for a few seconds after I awoke early the next morning, but I was soon distracted once again by nausea. I sighed and ran to the bathroom to once again pay homage to the porcelain gods. By the time I had finished, Riff Raff had woken up and gotten dressed. I emerged, pale, shivering and weakened. I could tell that he was unsure of how to react, so I simply hugged him and he offered to do my chores for the day. I declined, I was nauseous, not an invalid. From what little education mother had given us, I had worked out that the child would be due in around five months, so I assumed that I could work for at least another four and a half. I had always had good coping skills, but then again, I also had no idea of what would happen between then and now. My mind was awash with a thousand thoughts, but one came to the forefront.  
  
"What am I going to tell mother?"  
  
"The truth?" I glared at him.  
  
"What? That the son of the two people she respects most in the world raped me, and now I'm pregnant, but 'hey mum! That's not all of it! I've been screwing my brother, your son, behind your back, so I'm quite probably my own baby's aunt?' That's going to go down well isn't it? Why don't I just BEG the master to have our whole family exiled?" I pulled my apron tight around my waist and shoved past him. "Excuse me, I have to go to work." I slammed the door behind me as I stormed out of our quarters.  
  
Frank's parents admired the dedication and energy with which I completed all of my tasks that day. I was working out all of my anger at myself. How could I have said such things to my brother? He hadn't done anything wrong; it was as if I had lost my mind. Admittedly I was more than justified in my current state of mental turmoil, but taking it out on my brother simply demonstrated my obvious lack of control. I desperately wanted to apologise to him but our paths did not cross once in the whole day whilst my feelings of guilt grew by the minute.  
  
I arrived home shortly before nightfall. I walked into the living room to find my mother perched on the edge of an armchair. She looked exhausted, her voice strained. "Magenta dear, can I talk to you?" I really wasn't in the mood for this.  
  
"Can it wait? I am so very tired."  
  
"I'd rather speak to you now."  
  
I rolled my eyes. "I'll still be here tomorrow."  
  
"Don't take that tone with me, young lady!"  
  
"Fine, I'm sorry, what do you want to say?"  
  
"I want to know what's bothering you, you haven't been yourself for days, what's gotten into you?" If only she knew.  
  
"Nothing, please, just leave me." I turned to walk away from her but she grabbed my wrist.  
  
"Don't you dare walk away, I asked you a question!"  
  
"And I answered it, now let go of me!"  
  
"Don't raise your voice to me, my girl, you're not too old for a slap!" I glared at her  
  
"Is that supposed to scare me?" I was really asking for it, but I didn't care. She struck me hard across the left cheek. I wrenched my arm from her grasp and staggered backwards.  
  
"I didn't bring you up to be so insolent. You're MY daughter, Magenta, I expect a little respect from you." I said nothing, just hung my head. She practically spat the next words. "You're pregnant, aren't you?" 


	8. Chapter 8

Another day, another chapter. I AM writing a Riff's POV fic, but I don't know if/when I'll ever post it. It's crappy so far.  
  
********  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
"You heard me." I stared at her in utter disbelief. She didn't know, surely, it wasn't possible, how had she found out? Riff was the only other person who knew, and he would never breathe a word to anyone. "Don't try to deny it, I've had two children of my own and I served the queen from before she even conceived Frank. I suppose you expected me to be tactful about it, didn't you? Keep my mouth shut until you decided to tell me?" She looked close to tears as she spat her words at me. I turned my face away from her, this wasn't my mother, not the gentle hearted, strong willed woman who had single handedly raised two children. She had become a monster, my own worst enemy. "Whose is it then? Come on girl, out with it, it's too late to pretend it never happened now, but you should have been more sensible, I've brought you up to use your brain before jumping into bed with all the male servants. I thought I'd taught you to be careful if you were going to behave that way!" I felt like I'd been punched in the stomach, how could my mother accuse me of such things? I felt anger surging in me once again, but this time it was blended with shame, humiliation and disillusion. I replied to her calmly, although my voice was shaking.  
  
"The baby is Franks." I knew that this might not be true. I prayed every night that it wasn't true, but it sufficed as explanation, for now.  
  
"I'm, sorry, I think I may have misheard you. Frank's? Frank-N-Furter? Prince of Transsexual? Tell me that isn't what you said." That had shaken her like nothing else I could have said would have done. I stared straight at her, saying nothing. "You had sex with a superior?" Her voice echoed her disgust. "What were you thinking? Were you fishing for financial support or something? Obedience is one thing but letting him take you-"  
  
"I didn't want to, mother. He forced himself on me." Tears sprung to my eyes but I blinked them away. "He raped me." My mother's left eye began to twitch. She was completely furious.  
  
"You lying little whore!" She moved towards me, jabbing me in the chest on every word. "Don't you DARE try to blame your own stupidity on our masters. Spreading slander like that could mean the end of our jobs, for good, is that what you want? Did you even think about the implications of what you just said? What do you expect me to think?"  
  
"Mum." My voice quivered more violently. "I want you to believe the truth." The colour drained from her face completely.  
  
"Get out of my sight" She hissed, pointing at the door.  
  
"Mother, I-"  
  
"Just go." 


	9. Chapter 9

More, more, more ;) Sorry I didn't get this up sooner. Been busy busy busy of late!  
  
********  
  
I ran upstairs, completely shell-shocked. Slamming the door behind me, I curled up into a foetal position on my bed, rocking fervently back and forth. I shut my eyes and clamped my hands over my ears, desperately trying to block out everything of the outside world. I wanted to stay in that black silence forever, with no family, no baby and no Frank. Riff, my mother and I had always been so close, a bond that the loss of my father had strengthened beyond measure, but it was being destroyed. It was all my fault and yet I was, at the same time, blameless. I hated Frank, despised him, but he was my master and in Transylvanian society any attempt to bring him to justice would invariably be ruled in his favour. Back then I knew nothing of abortion, so trying to resign myself to being a mother was the only option I had, and also the one thing I couldn't bring myself to do. My thoughts kept following each other, chasing around in circles that couldn't be resolved.  
  
I must have been calling out in my frenzied state and I had alerted the attention of me brother. The gentle arms around me took me by surprise but I relaxed as soon as I realised who it was. Riff Raff held me tightly, at first not saying a word. Eventually he braved breaking the silence.  
  
"I assume she knows." I nodded. I couldn't bring myself to look him in the yes, I was so ashamed of how I had behaved towards him that morning, yet he was treating me with more compassion than ever. "Did you tell her about us?" I shook my head. He kissed me tenderly and I wrapped my arms around him, whispering  
  
"I'm sorry, I'm so, so sorry, for everything, for what I said to you this morning, for all of it." He stroked my arms tenderly and smiled.  
  
"I'll find time to be angry with you when you don't need me this much. I'm going to try and speak to mother."  
  
"What are you going to say to her?" He hesitated on his way out of the room.  
  
"I don't know. But she needs to be spoken with, she's shocked, that's all." With that he left me. I tried to take my mind off what may be going on downstairs, but my curiosity was too strong. I was desperate to know what was being said, I silently sat at the top of the stairs, concealed by shadows and tried to hear what was being said. I was surprised by the lack of raised voices but then again, my brother almost always found a way to dispel family tensions and calm the storm. However, after about half an hour of hushed, inaudible discussion, the shouting began again.  
  
".I don't care, I won't tolerate that sort of behaviour under my roof."  
  
"Then you may as well kick us out, you can't stop this, it's too strong, I love her."  
  
"It's disgusting."  
  
"Isn't that what they said about you and dad? He was old enough to be your father, never mind ours, but that didn't bother you. How about you just disown us like your parents did with you?"  
  
I gripped the bars of the banister tightly. I couldn't believe what my brother had just thrown at her. She stormed wordlessly out of the house, the windows rattling as she slammed the door. 


	10. Chapter 10

Another chapter. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far, I appreciate it much. *Sniff* you guys have been so sweet about my crappy ramblings!  
  
********  
  
I crept quietly downstairs. My brother frightened me when his anger reached this intensity, fear close to that I had felt around Frank on that night. I wasn't sure how he would react to me trying to talk to him after what I had just heard, but once again his expression seemed to soften as soon as he laid eyes on me. We stared at each other for a moment then he took me into his arms again, gently panting kisses on my neck. More than ever before we needed to be together, but knew that we shouldn't, if only for the welfare of the child. I could sense how frustrated he was so I did what I could for him before we settled back onto the sofa, embracing for hours. We both fell asleep there and didn't wake until the early hours of the next morning, when mother finally returned. Her anger seemed to have faded and she now looked simply exhausted, totally drained. I could tell she wasn't about to bawl at us again but Riff Raff nevertheless folded his arms protectively around me as she approached us.  
  
"Come to the kitchen. I need to talk to you." We glanced at each other, Riff nodded and we followed her through to the tiny, dark kitchen where we huddled round the table. There were some papers and a set of keys laying on the table. "I've given this as much thought as I could, I'm not going to mince my words. I love you both, a mother's love for her children is impossible to destroy, but what you are doing seems disgusting to me, as it will do to most people you will encounter. Were you not my offspring I would have wasted no time in moving for your exile from society but as it stands this is clearly not the way forward. It seems that you two are very much in love and though it breaks my heart to see my babies engaging in such sick behaviour, you obviously make each other happier than I could ever hope to." She sighed heavily and closed her eyes briefly. "So, if you are both happy then I can draw at least some small comfort from what you are involved in. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't horribly ashamed of you, but you are both, after all, old enough to make your own decisions now." She paused again and I could see her trying to blink away tears. "So I'm moving out. There is an empty single flat for servants that has just become vacant. I shall move to there, not just so that I don't have to deal with what you're doing under my roof, but I also don't want to interfere any further in your lives. It's become clear that I can't stop your relationship, so this is my way of letting you be." Her voice was starting to break up. "I brought you up to make your own choices and stick by them. Heaven knows this isn't what I meant to happen, but I have to respect you for standing by each other. I have already checked out the new flat, it has furniture and everything I need. I'll move my personal effects over there later today. I will miss you both, more than any words can tell." she swallowed hard. "I love you both so much, but the thought of you.I'll visit from time to time, whenever you need me, there is no doubt in my mind that you'll need at least some guidance with your new baby, all new parents do." She opened her arms to us and we hugged her tightly. She cried. I had never seen her cry before. Soon I was sobbing too, the severity of the implications of my relationship with Riff Raff had finally hit me. We were losing our mother, our rock. Life was never going to be the same, no matter how often she visited, how much help she gave us. I had grown up more in that last ten minutes than at any other point in my life. She held me tightly and kissed my cheek, whispering "I love you, baby."  
  
I cried very little the next day, even when she departed, leaving the two of us the unborn child to take care of ourselves. But I had little time to mourn her departure before I was once again required to work.  
  
It took a few weeks to get used to mother simply not being around the house and in that time I went through many changes. My condition became outwardly visible, not to an enormous extent, but enough to provoke whispers amongst the other staff, until Riff Raff overheard them. One glare from him and their hushed gossip was silenced. I was feeling much happier and had begun throwing myself into my work with a previously unseen vigour. It didn't stop there, I started to give our house a thorough clean at least once a week, it never seemed tidy enough anymore. I was getting morning sickness more frequently, but that had become as regular as clockwork so we just worked around it. Life was pretty good, all things considered. I was even beginning to warm to the idea of being a mother. After all, there was still a chance that the baby's father was the person I loved and if this was the case, which I still prayed for, every night, the child would serve as an affirmation of our love and would fly in the face of all who disapproved.  
  
Mum kept her word and visited once a week, Riff would cook for us and we would catch up over dinner. She soon became more of a friend than a family member, but she still offered a shoulder to cry on when I needed it. She brought with her all of the baby clothes she had kept from when Riff and I had been infants and she gave me invaluable advice on how to cope with every aspect of my pregnancy. She was, however, still very firm and motherly with me about getting maternity leave. Once I reached six months I was to tell our employers and arrange for some time off. I was dreading telling the Queen, but I had my brother to support me and no matter what their reaction was, I would always have my family to take care of me. 


	11. Chapter 11

I quite like the descriptions in this chapter, if I do say so myself. R and R, as always, thanks and love to RegFrankieFan and Darkwolf.  
  
********  
  
By the time I had finally gathered the courage to tell the Queen, I was six and a half months gone. I was surprised by how little I was showing, but still I was obviously in the family way. I could, by now, often feel the baby moving inside me. My 15th birthday had presented little cause for celebration as both my brother and I were working. However, we invited a few of our friends from the staff round in the evening. By now most of them knew about Riff and I, if only through rumours they had heard, but they tactfully didn't mention it when we finally told them of my condition. They all swore not to mention it to the Furters until we were ready, for which we were grateful.  
  
I went to see the Queen alone. I knocked tentatively on her chamber door and waited until I was called in.  
  
The air was heavy with the scents of ylang ylang and patchouli, their combined aromas made me instantly drowsy but I shook away my desire to sleep. She was a beautiful woman, her natural charms shone through the thick makeup. Her pure elegance and dignity as she reclined on the red satin chaise long made me feel so dull and inconsequential. Every aspect of her outside appearance radiated Transylvanian authority, from her fishnet-clad legs to her blood red velvet basque to her glossy mane of jet- black hair. This was the first time I had ever been alone with her and my whole body trembled with apprehension. She gave me a half smile and gestured for me to sit down in an easy chair.  
  
"Ahh, Magenta, it's wonderful to see you. The last time that we met you were barely crawling. How you've changed. I don't like to think of our servants as subordinates, rather as extensions of our family." She smiled rather benignly at me and I weakly returned the expression. I hadn't expected her to be this amicable and was unsure of how I should act around her, after all, she was our highest-ranking superior. "Now dear, why do you look so worried?" I wrung my hands and bit my lip. I'd have to tell her, I couldn't put it off any longer.  
  
"I'm going to have a baby." The smile fell instantly from her face and for a split second showed an expression of pure disgust. She then smiled rather patronisingly at me.  
  
"And there I was thinking that you had just gained weight. I'd always thought you were different from the others Magenta, I thought you were far too bright to be just a servant, but I see you've thrown your life away. Very well. As you are not yet 18 and therefore recognised as an adult you have no rights to time off work, but I suppose I should allow you six weeks. There is still a charitable side to me that won't let me sack you. That should give you two weeks to prepare for the birth and a month to spend with the child afterwards. You and the father may work part time for the first six months, after that it is in your hands. I assume that the father is a member of staff here?"  
  
"I.we.I don't know. He might be, but it may not be." Her eyes widened and she cackled in disbelief. Any trace of friendliness had vanished and her countenance reflected pure malice.  
  
"For a lower class girl you certainly seem to be quite a hussy!" I stared at her in horror, how could she accuse me of such things? I was longing to tell her what her son had done to me, make her understand, but I knew that I would be putting my life on the line if I did. I kept silent, biting my lip even harder. "Not only are you with child before the legal age of consent for peasants, but you're promiscuous too?" I wanted to throw up. "It seems that you have adopted ideas above your station, you forget that absolute pleasure is a right reserved for the highest members of society and is not to be taken lightly. You'd do well to remember that. Now get out of my sight, slut, before I have you locked up."  
  
I fled the room, sprinted all the way back to our home. Slamming the door behind me I leaned against the wall, once again dissolving into tears. 


	12. Chapter 12

Sorry it's been a few days. Been an odd few days. But here's another chapter.  
  
********  
  
I don't know how long I was there alone for, it may have been ten minutes, it may have been two hours before my brother arrived home. Time seemed to be constantly playing tricks on me. All I knew was Riff was by my side as soon as the door was closed, wordlessly holding me and rocking me gently. Eventually he tilted my chin up to face him and he gently stroked away my tears.  
  
"You need to sleep, my dearest sister." I nodded, I was exhausted, he picked me up and carried me to the bedroom. That night was unusually cold, it was now late into the Transylvanian spring. Rather than going to his own bed, Riff Raff curled up with me for the night. It was so much like when we were little children, cuddling closely to stay warm in the evenings, but so much had changed since then, so much innocence lost. I nuzzled his neck, then I lay my head on his chest, I could almost hear his heartbeat. It reminded me that I was loved and always would be. All of a sudden my circumstances seemed a little more bearable.  
  
It wasn't to last.  
  
********  
  
O/S sorry it was so short, but I wanted this in here to set up the next bit. It's not all fluff from here on in. You've been warned. 


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter.oooh, I lose count. 12 or 13 I think. I like this chapter but it hurt to write. And those of you wanting a happy ending.well.read on.  
  
********  
  
Two more weeks passes. I hadn't grown very much bigger but I could feel that the child inside me had. I seemed to be permanently exhausted; my brother had taken almost half of my duties upon himself. I felt guilty but knew that I stood no chance of being able to complete my usual tasks anymore. I often worked late evenings now, as if the Master and Mistress wanted to keep me out of sight, an arrangement that suited me. I was just about ready to set off back home after scrubbing their dinner pans when I heard the distinctive click of Frank's stilettos approach me. "My my Magenta, you certainly appear to have filled out with age." He smirked and looked me up and down, his eyes lingering on my breasts. He then cupped his hands around my face and forced a kiss on me. I slapped his arms away.  
  
"Do not touch me, master." My words dripped with hatred that seethed inside me. He glared at me and backed me up against the wall, intimidating me.  
  
"I see. And what exactly gives you the right to tell ME what to do?" I stared up, straight into his eyes, he was a good seven inches taller than me.  
  
"I may not have the title but my rights are the same as yours. Try to use me like that again and you will regret it." He seemed taken aback. I surprised even myself with my animosity but I knew that Frank wouldn't tolerate it. Curse my short fuse, he had needed to be told what I had just said, but I had don't think I realised the danger I had just put myself in until it was too late. The crack of his hand colliding with my face echoed around the whole kitchen. My head hit the wall and for a moment I was dizzy, gasping in pain, but I had roused his dormant rage and now I had to face the consequences. He grabbed both of my shoulders and flung me to the ground, taking my breath away. He kicked me a few times before he got down on his hands and knees and tried once again to violate me. I tried as hard as I could to resist him this time, screaming in protest I tried to push him away from me and for a time prevailed, but he was simply too strong. I then pulled my knee up rapidly and hit him in the crotch. I managed to roll him away from me, giving me a chance to get up, but he quickly brought himself back to his feet. I yelled out again as he grabbed my hair and neck, slamming me face first into the wall. I howled in pain, my whole body screamed for relief, but he clapped a hand over my mouth to stifle my sobs.  
  
"Shut the fuck up you little WHORE! I don't know what has made you so cocky but I REFUSE to take such attitude from servants like you. You're lucky that I'm not going to have you shot for this!" He shoved his knee into the small of my back, bringing me to my knees, there was no way I could fight him anymore, I folded my arms over my abdomen, I had to try and protect my child from this, even if I couldn't fight back. Slumped against the wall, I barely had the energy to cry anymore. Frank was preparing himself to launch another attack on me when my brother, my angel, my saviour, burst into the kitchen, grabbing Frank by the scruff of his neck, forcing him to release me. Riff Raff had a look in his eyes I very rarely saw, but despite the scarcity of its appearance it was still very much a part of his personality; absolute rage. He threw Frank against a counter, snarling. I had never seen my brother this angry, in all the time I'd known him, I'd been scared for my welfare and his own, but I had never seen the true extent of my brother's rage until this night. I covered my eyes, not wanting to see him do what I knew he could to Frank. To my surprise and, I suppose, relief he didn't attempt any further violence upon Frank. Our master was pale and shivering with fear, but he said nothing. Tonight's events would not be recounted by him, it would put his pride in jeopardy and the shallow bastard would not risk that. "Go" my brother hissed "Don't make me do anything I'll regret my sister seeing." Frank simply nodded and ran out of the door, furiously wiping his eyes.  
  
My brother's expression softened as soon as he turned to look at me, still slumped on the floor, shaking like a leaf. He came to my side, helping me up. As I rose to my feet I felt a warm liquid on my hands, where they had been on the floor. I looked down. I saw blood.  
  
********  
  
O/S *insert dramatic organ chord here* I don't like writing violence ( at least writing sex scenes like in NO Secret (plug, plug plug!) is fun. But this chapter kinda sets the scene for the end. Hands up who can tell where this is going? Thankyou for reading, just 2 more chapters to go, unless I give you one big double whammy as a finale.hmmm *wanders off to consider the possibilities 


	14. Chapter 14

Right, after much deliberation I decided to put the last two chapters (shorties) into one final chapter (slightly longer.) I've gotten so attached to this fic, I know it's nothing special, but thankyou to everyone who reviewed and to Darkwolf for obvious reasons!  
  
********  
  
There was silence. Riff Raff stared at my hand hands in horror. Suddenly my whole body was wracked by a massive convulsion. I doubled over, silenced by a pain which left me desperately gasping for breath and would have fallen back to the ground had my brother not caught me. He was almost as terrified as I was but he managed to maintain at least some of his composure as he led me back into the corridor. We had made very little progress when another pang hit me, I felt as if my insides were being completely torn to shreds. My face was completely drenched with tears and sweat by the time we reached the stairs to our home. Devastated by pain and fear for the life of my child, I was unable to go on. The pain intensified every time it crashed over me and it was becoming more frequent, I was close to wishing for death just to put an end to the agony. My poor brother was, by this time, completely distraught, he took my hands in his and through his own tears promised me that everything was going to be alright, that he would be here for me, to take care of my, forever. He pressed his forehead to mine and held both of my hands, trying to comfort me. Had he not been there I truly believe I would have died, he kept me going. My sobs alerted the attention of two of the older female servants who ran outside to see what the commotion was. The elder of the two demanded that I was taken immediately to her room and that clean blankets and sterile water be prepared. I shook my head as they took me to her spare bed, I refused to accept that the child was on its way, not this early, something had to be horribly wrong for this to be happening now. By this point I was completely hysterical and my brother was beside himself with panic, he kissed my hand and wiped my hair out of my eyes as I laid down, still struggling against the older woman. My brother closed his eyes and clasped my right hand in both of his, he looked almost as if he were praying. His face was the last thing I saw before the blackness fell upon me in one final wave of agony.  
  
--------  
  
I opened my eyes to a room I didn't recognise. I was completely exhausted and my body felt mangled, empty, wrong. Then it all rushed back to me at once, the baby, a newborn should cry, I heard no sobs, what had happened to my child? As my vision cleared I made out my brother looking down at me with red eyes and tear stained cheeks. It was at that point I knew, I knew what had happened. I felt as if the bottom had dropped out of my stomach, my heart was in my throat.  
  
"Riff Raff?" I hardly recognised the harsh croak as my own voice. H stroked my hair and kissed the back of my hand but I pulled it away from him, struggling to sit up. I saw the two women in the corner, one of them was hastily drying her eyes whilst the elder of the two gazed solemnly at a bundle of blankets in her arms. I tried to clear my throat "What happened? Riff Raff, what's happened to my baby?" Even though I knew the answer I prayed that I was mistaken.  
  
"Magenta, I love you so, so much." He squeezed my hand, he was trying to stall, trying to keep me from the truth for a few seconds longer. My dread mounted as I stared into his eyes. His voice was breaking up as he looked at me "the baby didn't survive." And it was that moment that a part of me died.  
  
--------  
  
The woman with the bundle walked slowly towards me. Carefully she offered it to me and I took my baby into my arms for the first time. I choked as I looked at him, he was unmistakeably the son of my brother, he had a head of downy blonde hair, the same chin and eyes, with my nose. How could he have been taken away from me even before I could truly call him my own? My son was dead before he had even had the chance to live. Huge, silent tears rolled down my face as I stared at his tiny body, even though he was two months premature, he was practically perfect, just so tiny, from his beautiful hair to the tips of his miniature toes. I couldn't help but see it as a huge injustice that a life so pure, so innocent, with so much potential could be cut off just as it was beginning, and it was Frank's fault, it was his violence that ahd brought about my early labour, well, what else could it possibly have been? The miscarriage of my child was all his fault. That vile creature who had made my life miserable ever since I began work, he had robbed me of the two things in life that were mine, that I valued as much as my beloved brother. He may as well have pulled my heart out, the pain would have been more bearable. I kissed my baby's forehead, took a last, painful glance at him before handing him back to the older woman. I didn't know her name, just her face from passing and yet she had shown such great kindness to me. My sobbing grew heavier. "Take him away!" She stared at me, half in pity, half in shock "You heard me, please, just take him, bury him, just don't ever make me look upon him again!" My brother placed and a hand on mine but I shoved him away. "please, leave me, I beg you, leave me for tonight. I need to be alone."  
  
"But Magenta, I-"  
  
"Please, just go." The three of them reluctantly complied with my wishes. As soon as the door was closed I broke down completely, I sobbed more intensely than I ever had before or ever would again. I fitfully slipped in and out of consciousness, my waking moments drenched in tears and my dreams haunted by images of the child who would never age, my baby boy, the firmest affirmation of the love between Riff Raff and I. The child who had been inside me, I had carried him for seven months, was gone before I had even seen his eyes open.  
  
--------  
  
I awoke the next morning feeling more tired than I had before I even fell asleep. An eerie calm had settled over me, I had no more tears left to cry. I had spent the last seven months in permanent anguish and for what? I had no baby anymore, all I had to be upset over was Frank and he wasn't worth the salt in my tears. Then and there I resolved not to cry, not to show my feelings to anyone, except my brother and most of all not to take any more of Frank's maltreatment. For every time he raised a hand or his voice to us, I would commit it to memory so that when that glorious, promised day should come where we would destroy him, I would finally be able to set my fervent mind at rest. One day, it would happen.  
  
O/S well, that's it. Hope you liked it. All the love, Mia xxxxx 


End file.
